Synchronicity
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: Our hearts will beat together, synchronized, as long as we're together. "But what if I were to die?" **Birthday fic for Lelouch-sama!**


_**Disclaimer: **__And, yadda yadda yadda…_

_**Author's Note: **__Another fanfic courtesy of me! But this time it's for Lelouch's birthday! Otanjubi omedetou, Lelouch-sama! _

**Synchronicity**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

It was winter when they celebrated Lelouch's birthday.

When he and Nunnally were young, his younger sister would always give him gloves or scarves as gifts while his mother would give him winter clothes as her presents.

It was always the same everytime his birthday comes around.

But when he met Suzaku Kururugi, that's when he received the best birthday gift that he ever received.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Where is this warmth going?  
When its tomorrow, it'll vanish  
If I synchronized the heartbeats of our chests  
Would I be able to fall to the same depth as you?_

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Come on, Lelouch! This way!" the brown haired boy pulled Lelouch into a cave. Outside the snow storm raged, with the two boys almost trapped in its midst.

"That was close! Good thing I remembered this cave from before." Suzaku sat on the ground as Lelouch fell to his knees.

_SMACK!_ Lelouch's fist hit Suzaku's head hard. "Idiot! I told you we shouldn't have wandered too far in the mountain! Nunnally must be already worried! And to think that it's my birthday… Ihateyou!" with that he turned his back.

"O-okay! I'm sorry! It's just that I really wanted to show you the mountaintop at winter!" the chestnut haired boy apologized, before silence fell on them both…

…until Suzaku heard the unmistakable sound of chattering teeth.

"Lelouch, are you cold?"

The black haired boy huffed, "N-no, o-of course I-I'm not..."

"Yes you are. Come here." Suzaku opened his arms wide.

When the little prince didn't move he did the liberty of wrapping sleeved tan arms around the latter, who was startled at contact. "Hey! I said I'm not cold!" his voice was annoyed.

Suzaku only held Lelouch's head closer to his chest. "Admit it, you _are_ cold. See? You even stopped shivering."

For a moment Lelouch enjoyed the warmth until he heard something throbbing. He placed his hand above Suzaku's chest, whispering, "Is this your heart, Suzaku?"

Suzaku smiled at his innocent question, "Of course! Why'd you ask?"

Lelouch laid his head back to where his heart was, with at bright smile on his lips. "It's beautiful to listen to! If I didn't know it I would have mistaken it for silver bells!" He felt for his pulse. "Our hearts even beat at the same time! How I wish I could listen to this sound always!"

"Didn't you ever hear someone's heart beat before?" Suzaku was mystified by the prince's behavior.

"When my mother hugs me I can hear hers, but they sound like simple beats. But yours sound just like bells. And our hearts don't beat together…" Lelouch's eyes welled at the memory of his mother.

Suzaku just pulled him closer while the storm still raved outside. "Since you like it so much, it will always be my present to you. Every time your birthday comes I'll let you hear my heart!"

"Thank you!" Lelouch beamed up at him.

"And here's one more promise." Suzaku whispered before closing his eyes. "As long as we're together, our hearts will beat as one…"

_As long as we love each other, the beat of our hearts will always be synchronized…_

* * *

After that day, countless things have happened. Fate tore them apart, placed them on two opposing sides an forced them to fight against each other. And then, at one moment Suzaku was blinded by his anger over Euphie's death that he betrayed the one he truly loved most…

But in the end, they still found a way to reconcile, and to be together, but it was also short lived.

After all, Lelouch still has to die for the Zero Requiem, right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While we drift inside the darkness  
Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together

I'm always, always by your side  
No matter how far your heart strays

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ne, Suzaku, I'm cold…"

Lelouch tried to hug his lover who was lying beside him but was rejected. "Please? Just… for the last time? It's almost morning…"

At the mention of sunrise Suzaku's heart wrenched. He's got a few hours. Few hours to be with Lelouch. Few hours before he gets to work. Few hours before he kills…

Ever so slowly, Lelouch felt tanned arms slowly wrap around his waist. A smile formed on his lips. "Funny, it feels as if its winter, a few days before my birthday…" his voice lows down, before looking up. "Ne, Suzaku, can I have my gift now? The one that you gave me eight years ago?"

Suzaku said nothing, only lifting the porcelain head to where his heart is. Lelouch laid his head flat against his chest, before reaching for his pulse.

"They still sound like silver bells," He smiled. "And our heartbeats are still synchronized…"

"But today it will be no more," Suzaku cut him. "Because you ordered me to kill _you_." He finished in a bitter tone.

Lelouch winced. "I- it has to be, Suzaku… for your future… I must die…"

"But why, Lelouch? Why me? There are millions of people around the world, and yet you had to choose _me_!" Suzaku cried.

"Because I love you."

The words were simple and clear. Suzaku could say nothing anymore. And so, as the first rays of the sun fell on the curtained windows, Lelouch kissed Suzaku, whispering on his lips.

"Before I go, I would like to leave you with something."

"What is it?"

"My heart."

Suzaku stood up. "How… Why?"

Lelouch smiled. "You'll find out in the future." He linked his fingers intimately with Suzaku's. "I will now revive that promise that you made to me in the cave." Suzaku looked at him sadly, but still he smiled.

"As long as we're together, our hearts will beat as one…"

"As long as we love each other, the beat of our hearts will always be synchronized…" Suzaku followed.

Lelouch smiled, and they both finished in unison.

"For eternity."

_It has to be, Suzaku… for your future… I must die…_

_But, what if I tell you… I don't want it…?_

* * *

_No matter how we're separated inside this darkness  
Our hearts call for each other with a bond stronger than anything  
Even if you're laughing when you're lonely, I know it_

* * *

It's funny, Suzaku thinks, that no matter how long time passed, he still couldn't forget the feel of that warm head close to his chest, or the tone of that voice at it reveled at the sound of his heart.

And yet, when he places his hand above his heart, he could not hear those silver bells that he spoke of, but he could feel a strong beat, as if two hearts that beat the same.

As the thought crosses his mind, it all makes sense to him now.

Lelouch left his heart with Suzaku's so that they could beat together, synchronized.

_As long as we love each other, the beat of our hearts will always be synchronized…_

*~*~*

_I'm by your side  
Forever…_

*~*~*

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__I used the song Tsubasa Chronicles' 'Synchronicity' by Yui Makino as this fanfic's theme. There you go! Now, click that button below and let your mind free!_


End file.
